


Returning the Favor

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Eragon - Fandom, Inheritance Cycle
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Eragon is dom, Frottage, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Underage only because Eragon is like 16, and all that yummy male on male sex stuff, barely mentions Saphira, friendship sex, male orgasm, spoiler but its incest too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Eragon and Murtagh's journey across the vast Hadarac Desert, Eragon takes note of Murtagh's sour mood and helps him alleviate his built up stress. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly inspired at 2 in the morning to write this so... here it is... *throws story at reader and runs away*

The Hadarac Desert was darkening quickly around them when they made camp. Eragon had lain out their bedding while Murtagh cooked up their evening meal, a scowl set deep in his face. Having noticed his companion's bad mood all day, Eragon began thinking up a way to help cheer up his friend. He had one idea, and since Saphira had gone off hunting, now would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Murtagh, are you alright? I've noticed you have been acting differently since we've been in the desert."

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Murtagh replied, turning over the meat he was cooking.

Eragon walked over behind Murtagh, crouched down behind him and set his hand on the other man's shoulder, kneading it gently. "You seem very... tense." His voice dropped to a seductive tone "I could... help you with that."

Murtagh shrugged his hand off. "Really, I'm fine."

Eragon slid his hand down Murtagh's back sensually. "Please... let me help you. You've helped me enough.. let me return the favor." Eragon shut out the questioning feelings that Saphira was sending him through their mind-link.

The dark haired man closed his eyes and fought back a shiver at the pleasing feeling of the dragon rider's hand sliding down his back. Eragon smirked as he took note of that one simple gesture of acceptance. He slid his hand up the back of Murtagh's tunic and under his shirt, running his hand over the skin there, he was startled to feel a large, knotted scar on the smooth skin, but was pleased to see Murtagh shiver as he felt around it with his fingers.

Murtagh let out a groan when those nimble fingers found their way to his chest and were rolling his nipples until they were hard. But nipples weren't the only things that were getting hard, both mens' pants were feeling uncomfortably tight as both of them were getting increasingly more aroused as the minutes passed by. 

Eragon soon moved to kissing and sucking on Murtagh's neck as he continued to explore the other man's torso, feeling every ridge of his toned muscles. Murtagh groaned and tilted his head back, giving Eragon better access to the soft skin of his neck.

"Ah!" Murtagh shouted when Eragon suddenly gripped the front of his pants, kneading the bulge that he found there. Murtagh began unconsciously grinding against the hand that was fondling him, increasing the friction and his pleasure.

Eragon ran the pad of his thumb over the covered ridge of his friend's cock head, the sound of Murtagh's pleased groans were making him want to just take the man dry on the ground, but he held himself back for the sake of his friend - this was for Murtagh, not him after all.

Soon enough both men were stark naked and rutting their cocks against each other's, groans and grunts filling the quiet desert night. Their tongues were deep down each other's throats and their hands were touching and groping everywhere on the other's body that they could touch. Their cocks rubbed against each other's stomachs, leaving streaks of precum each time, the wetness of it only increasing their lust. 

"Ahh... mmm... E-Eragon.. s-stop. I'm... I'm close. Mmm..." Murtagh moaned shakily, he didn't want to spend so quickly, their fun had just gotten started after all. 

Eragon pulled away from him, "Alright. Get on your knees then." Murtagh gave him a look of disbelief, but also of intense lust. "Go on, you heard me."

Murtagh obeyed and got onto his knees in the sand, Eragon groaned appreciatively at the sight of that thick cock dangling between his companion's legs, it looked so desperate for release dripping the way it was. Eragon sucked on two of his fingers and then stuck them inside Murtagh's hole, making the man yelp. Eragon held his fingers still for a while, then once his friend had relaxed he began preparing his passage, both stretching him and pleasuring him at the same time. He kept going until Murtagh was practically babbling nonsense as he ground himself against Eragon's fingers.

"Ngh!" Murtagh grunted when Eragon had pulled his fingers out, only to slap him on his behind. Murtagh gave the smirking Eragon a dirty look.

"Oh don't give me that look, you enjoyed it." Eragon said as he lined his own cock up to Murtagh's prepared hole. He let out a groan when his tip breached the passage. Murtagh tensed, but he was ready, he loved the feeling and wanted more. He pushed himself back to fully sheathe the large cock inside of him, digging his fingers into the sand as he just loved the feeling.

And then they were rutting. Eragon pushing forward, Murtagh pushing backwards. It was a rough, brutal pace, but they loved it and Murtagh didn't seem upset anymore, so that was a good thing. The grumpy man had an expression of pure bliss on his face as he felt the cock inside him rubbing against his prostate as it filled him over and over. His cock was just positively dripping with fluids and just aching to be touched. So, he reached a hand back and began to stroke his hard as rock cock.


	2. Returning the Favor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My device forced me to continue this in another chapter, sorry. A Nintendo 3DS seems to have a character limit as well.

He smeared his own fluids down along his shaft, it was a delightful mess.

Eragon leaned over and ran his tongue along Murtagh's shoulders, licking up the sweat that was rolling down his body. But soon he bit down into the shoulder of the body beneath him as he roared against the flesh in his mouth, sending his seed deep into the passage he was buried inside. Murtagh threw his head back and let out a wordless cry as the hot sensation of Eragon's cum filling him sent him over the edge and into his blissful release, his own seed spilling over his hand, on his chest, and dripping into the sand.

"See, I told you I would help you feel better." Eragon said with a smirk as he pulled out and laid down in the sand next to his sated friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fairly new to smut writing so I hope it was passable.


End file.
